


In Any Other AU (this ship would sail)

by RainIsMyFavouriteColour



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Drama, Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship to Love, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Hate to Love, Kuroo has a potty mouth, Love, M/M, Romance, Soulmate AU, mostly in chapter 3 though, pretend hate, pretending to hate each other, soulmate, very slight Kuroken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainIsMyFavouriteColour/pseuds/RainIsMyFavouriteColour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What’s in a canon? That which we call a ship/In any other AU would sail." (I'm sorry, I couldn't resist)</p><p>A collection of short stories based on AUs from an ask meme (in end notes). Most recent chapter:</p><p>3 - Letter to the Editor (Writer and Editor/Daisuga)</p><p>Suga is an intern at Black Crow Publishing and by coincidence becomes Daichi's editor. Neither of them could have predicted how much the other would influence their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I hate you too

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this, but I have to say, I found it really hard to imagine Asahi hating anyone (or at least very few people). But hey, it was really fun, and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. The meme the prompt comes from is posted in my end notes, so please do send a request! :)  
> Anyway, on with the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 45 for the ask meme - Pretending to hate each other + Asanoya
> 
> In which Noya doesn't know the difference between a crush and hate while Asahi tries to overcome his insecurities and fear to play volleyball.

In the beginning, it wasn’t pretend. Noya hated how tall he was. He hated his hair (that fabulous hair. ‘Anything you can do, I can do better’, the then first year thought, and promptly dyed his fringe blond and began to style it upward). He hated how mature and manly he looked without even trying. And the thing he hated the most was how he didn’t appreciate all of his gifts. And it wasn’t like he could ignore him either; Asahi wasn’t the most inconspicuous of types and Noya always seemed to notice him when they crossed paths.

It changed when he saw Asahi play volleyball for the first time. All he could do was stare in awe at his powerful spikes, his determination. On court, Asahi was everything he wasn’t off of it.

At first, Asahi was afraid of the small newcomer. They were complete opposites; where Noya was small and delicate, Asahi was tall and broadly built. Noya had a larger than life presence, loud and boisterous at all times, while Asahi would have been happy to have the ability to make himself invisible at will (or at least approachable. He had tried imitating Noya’s behaviour to try and seem more friendly. Once. It did not go well). Noya’s loudness scared him. His voice seemed to be everywhere he went; Asahi could always hear him talking, no matter where he was. Already having made a habit out of walking with a slumped stature, he shrank into himself even more whenever he walked past Noya. It wasn’t easy to ignore him, despite his small stature; the first year had a seemingly permanently fixed stare trained on the other at all times. To be honest, it gave Asahi the creeps, the way those eerily golden, vaguely cat-like eyes followed him everywhere he went.

The only place he could forget about his troublesome appearance and his little stalker was on the volleyball court. The sport gave him confidence in his physical strength and height, demanded it even, instead of him having to be afraid to use it or worry about if he looked like hoodlum. On the court, he felt accepted and wanted; he was grateful to Suga and Daichi, who had come to him in the first place with the offer of joining the club in their first year (back then, the club was close to closing down after years of losing streaks and less members every year).

And then Noya joined.

The short-lived joy he felt every time he had club practice plummeted when Asahi saw the first year come in with his loud teammate Tanaka. As always, the short first year zoomed in on him immediately and Asahi was back to his trembling self. A moment passed, which felt like forever, and Noya thankfully resumed talking with Tanaka; in no time, all his teammates surrounded him and soon enough it became clear that he was joining. Asahi wanted to sink into the floor and disappear.

It was downhill from there. Both would attend practice, Noya throwing himself into it with all of his 5’2.5 feet of concentrated energy and power, Asahi with less motivation and confidence than he would have liked. Asahi wanted to hate Noya for taking away his safe space, but he couldn’t bring himself to. As afraid as he was of the small first year, he admired him, the way he could make himself known, respected and liked so easily. By coincidence or not, both Noya and Asahi were often put together to practise together during paired exercises. Neither of them liked it, but they tried their best. Noya put his full concentration into them, but he felt Asahi was too timid, wasn’t doing enough on his part. That frustrated him to no end. Asahi, on the other hand, felt like he was being crushed underneath the onslaught of Noya’s power. It didn’t do anything to quell his fear. Rather, it increased it until Asahi often spent much of these exercises paralysed on the spot. It was a constant stop-and-go with them.

It was about a month after Noya had joined that their coach had had enough. After a verbal smack-down outside during a short break, the smaller of the two turned on Asahi whose head was already disappearing between his shoulders at the glare leveled at him.

“What the hell are you doing? You’ve got the power and talent! You’re tall and strong!” the first year yelled up at Asahi, shoving at him. It was ineffective but the second year was still stunned into unresponsiveness. “Do you know how much I wish I had your height or strength?! And you don’t want any of it! I hate you!”

_Yeah! You and your stupid, pretty hair, your lean muscle, the way you look when you spike and jump – you look like a god! You’re impossibly amazing!_

It was that impossible to stop train of thought that made Noya freeze and turn white as a sheet. He turned around abruptly without a word and stalked back into the gym, filled with sounds of bouncing volleyballs and squeaking rubber soles. _What the hell was that?!_

“W-well, I hate you too!” Asahi screwed up enough courage to yell at the back of the retreating first year. Only the small twitch his back gave was enough to indicate that he had heard him at all.

Thus Noya’s time of pretence started, glaring at Asahi whenever he caught himself thinking weird thoughts or doing strange things (like when he ‘accidentally’ took Asahi’s uniform shirt out of the club room. He most definitely did not sleep with it underneath his pillow or smelled it when he was having a nightmare). It was all that giant dork’s fault. Why did he have to look so good with his stupid shiny hair in a ~~cute~~ stupid bun? Why did he have to wear such ridiculously short pants during practice? And a tank top that showed off his lean arms and long, toned torso (Noya conveniently forgot that he had snatched Asahi’s shirt who, by the way, was forced to wait until he got another one and also that everyone wore shorts)? And since when did he think that a 5 o’clock shadow was attractive? It was these thoughts that made Noya mutter ‘I hate you’ whenever they popped up.

Often enough, Asahi heard Noya’s words, and while he tried to tell himself the feeling was mutual, it really wasn’t. He would say the words back with as much conviction as he could whenever Noya yelled them at him during practise (which wasn’t much), but the first year’s glare felt like they could burn down houses if he tried hard enough.

Even though the number of ‘I hate you’s that got thrown around between the two lessened, that intense feeling of perceived dislike stayed well into their next year.

It was some weeks after Asahi had re-joined the volleyball club, that Noya took Asahi aside. The libero had had enough of hiding his huge crush on the ace and was tired of pretending to hate him (never mind that no one had believed that for even a second except Asahi and Noya himself).

“I don’t hate you.” Noya mumbled, fiddling with the volleyball in his hands. They were supposed to be practising, but he had called in a favour from Tanaka who was currently buying them some time to talk – hence the loud crashing noises coming from inside the gym (the wing spiker may have also finally had enough of hearing his best friend sulk and pine after a certain member of the volleyball team).

Asahi was stunned at the admission. He was definitely relieved; after spending so much time of the last year together, he had actually lost his fear of the boisterous libero bit by bit and grown fond of him. He even considered him a friend, even if it was a one-sided friendship (like Noya, Asahi was fond of conveniently forgetting things, like that wanting to kiss a person or feeling butterflies in his stomach around someone was not a sign of friendship).

“You don’t?” the ace asked hesitantly. The libero shook his head. Unbeknownst to Asahi, he wasn't the only one who had come to like the other. Noya may have had an immense dislike for the third year's timid nature, but soon after his realisation, he was starting to appreciate it. In the same way that Noya's confidence was starting to rub off on Asahi, the ace's quiet nature had a calming effect on the libero. Noya found it almost infuriating how he could actually attach a word such as 'cute' to describe Asahi and be completely honest about it. Sometimes, he even laughed at himself for thinking such silly thoughts, but that didn't stop them from coming. Appearances really were deceiving.

“I did, at first. I think. But I don’t anymore. And I’m sorry for treating you so badly, Asahi-san. You’re really an awesome person.” Noya looked up, gathering all of his courage, before blurting, “I actually really like you.”

Asahi’s mind went blank. “You…like me?” he repeated, shocked, squashing down the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach and trying to ignore his the way his heart was thundering in his chest. His face had gone as blank as his mind and his tone was disbelieving. The libero’s face fell at his reaction.

“I – just forget I said anything.” Noya mumbled, crushed, and turned to go. What had he been thinking? Friendship was the best he could have hoped for after the past year and anyways, Asahi hated him (again, Noya was the only one who believed that). Now, even the chance of that was gone. But what he didn’t expect was to feel a large hand catching him at the wrist and Asahi’s voice calling out a quiet, “Noya, wait.”

Noya turned around, unable to help the hope budding in his chest but kept his face guarded. “What?”

“I… don’t hate you, either.” the ace said back, still quiet but unusually calm. Asahi’s gaze was firmly fixed on Noya’s face who, for once, was shocked into silence. This was a side of the ace he usually only saw on the court; strong, determined, confident. Noya’s mouth closed and opened like a fish. “You…me?”

Asahi was probably the only one who understood what he meant (with the exception of Hinata maybe. Those two had a weird communication style), but the ace didn’t answer. Instead he nodded and went beet red. Noya’s face split into a wide grin. Dropping the volleyball, he quickly stepped right in front of the ace and pulled him down by the collar, kissing him full on the mouth. When he pulled back, Asahi was once again too stunned to do anything but stare. Noya, still holding onto Asahi’s collar, couldn’t stop grinning.

“I hate you.” the libero said, but that grin for once told Asahi that that was a blatant lie. Asahi couldn’t help but smile back.

“I hate you, too.”


	2. A Small Price to Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 1 of the AU Meme - Soulmates/Tsukkiyama  
> Tsukishima doesn't believe in soulmates and Yamaguchi doesn't need one as long as he has Tsukki. But Tsukishima is too good at keeping secrets, especially ones he should be sharing. Misunderstandings (and Daisuga mention) ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based the idea of glowing hearts on this post http://emmyc.tumblr.com/post/28881703056  
> 

The first time it happens neither of them notices it; it’s a cold day and their mothers made sure they both wear multiple sweaters and jackets. Yamaguchi is too busy trying not to cry and Tsukishima is too busy ignoring the squabble going on when he walks past. He says a quiet, “Pathetic,” which catches the bullies’ attentions and momentarily stops Yamaguchi’s tears that escaped despite his efforts.

“What did ya say?!” the leader of the small gang demands, planting himself right in his path. He swallows as he realises just how tall his opponent is. Tsukishima doesn’t even give an answer; all it takes is a raised eyebrow and the bully, along with his minions, spins around and takes off.

Yamaguchi watches his tormentors run away, amazed, then looks up at Tsukishima. Their eyes meet for just a split second, Tsukishima’s face stoic as ever and Yamaguchi turns light pink. He opens his mouth, wanting to thank him, but Tsukishima has already continued walking. All Yamaguchi can do is stare open-mouthed at the retreating back of his saviour. His heart is thudding in his chest and, unbeknownst to him, it’s emanating a faint glow, shining through his blood, veins and organs and turning his skin a light red.

***

Yamaguchi spends the next week trying to thank Tsukishima and failing. He does end up following him around an awful lot; he can’t bring himself to feel bad about it because whenever the bullies approach him with a menacing grin, they look around and spot Tsukishima which causes them to turn pale and then run like hell.

This goes on for a few weeks, then a whole month, two, three. It’s nearly the end of the school year when Tsukishima has had enough; Yamaguchi isn’t as stealthy as he likes to think. He confronts him after club activities – volleyball, a club they both joined at the beginning of the year. Even though they are on the same team, they never talk or interact with one another. In fact, Tsukishima has only become aware of the other’s presence ever since the bullying incident.

“Listen.” he initiates the conversation, tone cool and passive as he zips up his jacket. Yamaguchi jumps at the sudden sound; except for them, everyone has already left the changing room and he has been trying his hardest not to notice the blond changing next to him. Tsukishima sighs at the reaction and pushes up his glasses in annoyance. “Stop following me around. It’s annoying.” Then he leaves, once again leaving Yamaguchi behind.

Yamaguchi tries hard not to cry; he didn’t think the other boy minded so much, thought that when he finally, finally screwed up enough courage to talk that maybe they could be friends. There is something about that apathetic, tall boy with blond hair and glasses that draws Yamaguchi to him, like a magnet or a moth to a flame. But he does as Tsukishima (‘Tsukki’, as Yamaguchi secretly calls him) asks. Surprisingly, the bullies don’t return once Yamaguchi has stopped following Tsukishima. It seems like the only good thing to happen to him for the rest of the year. He still feels that irresistible draw towards Tsukishima, but he manages to stay away outside of practice. The time goes slowly, drags on in drab shades of black, white and grey.

Tsukishima never says anything, never talks to Yamaguchi or even looks at him after the confrontation, only during practice when it’s necessary. He doesn’t feel the need to until he notices his heart glow while changing one day. He can’t help but reflexively glance around the changing room, eyes landing on the only other person there. It’s once again Yamaguchi, hidden away in a corner on the other side of the room, being as inconspicuous as possible. Tsukishima only lets the shock show on his face momentarily, eyes widening just a fraction. He examines the other with new eyes, sees his thin build and pale, freckled skin, his messy black hair, the nervous way he moves which seems to be prevalent in everything he does. Yamaguchi’s back stiffens and he turns around, feeling the stare burning into his skin. He only sees Tsukishima blankly looking at him and whips his head back to the front before he quickly pulls on his shirt and jacket, slipping into his shoes and then disappears out the door with his backpack. Tsukishima’s mouth pulls down on one side. He abruptly turns back to his own locker, finishes dressing and leaves for his bus. He tries to forget the way his heart glowed; he doesn’t need a soulmate, especially not a pathetic coward like Yamaguchi. It’s all lies, anyway.

Or so he tries to tell himself. He definitely tries not to feel annoyed or be angered that Yamaguchi obeys his order to stay away. But now, Tsukishima is the one who can’t help but look his way whenever he catches sight of the freckled, quiet boy. He notices him in the hallways, during breaks, in one of the rare classes they have together. No matter how loud or crowded it is, Tsukishima’s eyes always seek out the other. Most of the time it’s a subconscious process, and he doesn’t notice until his attention is grabbed elsewhere, that he was looking. Tsukishima isn’t the only one always searching for another’s gaze though. Yamaguchi has stopped following Tsukishima around but he still finds himself watching the other whenever he can. Yamaguchi finds Tsukishima intriguing for reasons he can’t explain, but at least Tsukishima knows the cause and has an excuse. By some miracle, neither notices the other looking.

It’s about a year after their first meeting, near the end of their second year of middle school, when Tsukishima has finally had enough of his uncharacteristic tip toeing around. Even if he doesn’t believe in soulmates, he ought to try to make at least one friend while in middle school (and there’s only a year left anyway, a thought that freaks him out as much as it soothes him). The opportunity to talk arises when their entire year is taken on an excursion as a part of the learning curriculum. It involves forming groups, something neither Tsukishima nor Yamaguchi like, but for differing reasons. Tsukishima manages to walk up to Yamaguchi somewhat casually with a “We’re in the same club, we know each other, it makes sense,” and coolly pushes up his glasses. Yamaguchi doesn’t protest, partly because of shock – this is the first time the blond has talked to him since telling him off – and partly because he is happy to be acknowledged in some way. So he smiles and (accidentally) chirps a bright, “Okay, Tsukki!”

There’s a short silence. It’s filled with embarrassment on Yamaguchi’s end as he slowly but surely turns red at Tsukishima’s unreadable expression. The tension is broken by Tsukishima rolling his eyes in annoyance and muttering a “Whatever”. Yamaguchi sighs in relief.

The rest of the excursion goes smoothly. Yamaguchi is shy at first but toward the end opens up a lot more until he’s chattering away while Tsukishima pretends not to listen and displays boredom, but is actually entertained by the other. His chest feels warm at Yamaguchi’s presence.

So does Yamaguchi’s, but he explains it away with his happiness at making friends with someone he genuinely wants to get to know better.

Fast forward a year and the sight of the tall, gloomy blond with glasses and the usually quiet, but so full of chatter around Tsukishima, boy with freckles being together is normal. They spend every break together and visit each other on weekends regularly. Yamaguchi unintentionally helps Tsukishima open up to people a bit more while Tsukki teaches him a thing or two about music and self-confidence (aka, not giving a crap about what others think). Yamaguchi never says it, but he finds Tsukki fascinating to watch when he explains a certain piece of music to him or shows him some self-written pieces he’s composed electronically. It’s one of the only times he can see Tsukki completely unguarded and genuinely showing emotion and it makes Yamaguchi happy that his friend trusts him enough to do so. He likes that Tsukki is so reliable and loyal, though he would surely kill him if he said it, but Yamaguchi knows he cares deeply for those who are closest to him. And he has to admit, there’s something exciting about the challenge to get Tsukki to open up. Tsukishima looks at him when Tadashi isn’t; he soon knows every freckle on his face, what it means when his eyebrows are pulled up or down a certain way, when he’s about to cry, which smile means what and the differences between his kinds of laughs. Tadashi is a fascinating study for Tsukishima and he wonders why he’s never noticed before his heart started glowing. But Tsukishima always makes sure to look away on time and to school his face back into its normal, stoic expression, lest Tadashi catch him with a sappy look on his face. Tsukishima knows his feelings have long since crossed the line of friendship but he keeps them hidden; the only friendship he’s made in middle school, especially because it is Tadashi, is too precious to him to lose it to something as stupid as a romantic relationship.

Soon, they have to decide on which high school to go to and sit entrance exams. Yamaguchi is starting to give way to nerves while Tsukishima is his usual stoic self. Only Yamaguchi knows that even he is feeling a bit nervous and he has only begun to notice the tell tale signs recently himself. They both study together, with Yamaguchi being set on going to the same school as his best friend. Even though they’ve only been friends for a year, Yamaguchi can’t imagine being separated from Tsukki anymore, even if “we can still see each other on weekends, idiot.” Yamaguchi doesn’t mind being called ‘idiot’; he likes to think he can hear an affectionate undertone in Tsukki’s insults. The only thing he couldn’t stand to be called by him is ‘pathetic’. And even though Tsukishima doesn’t say it, he would miss Tadashi if they had to separate now.

In the end, they was no need to worry; they both pass their entrance exams and officially enrol at Karasuno high school.

*

It’s during their first training camp with the high school volleyball team that the topic of soulmates comes up. The whole team has gathered around in their room, the futons all rolled out, but pushed aside a bit to make space in the middle. Noya and Tanaka propose a game of spin-the-bottle; at first the idea is treated with caution (Asahi and, surprisingly, Hinata), but quickly everyone agrees. It’s not too late yet and the way Hinata is bouncing up and down in excitement would have kept everyone awake anyway. Unfortunately, Tsukishima is one of the game’s first victims, but he still manages to say ‘truth' with a bored tone and look on his face. Noya considers his question, then shrugs as he comes to a silent decision.

“If you’ve found your soulmate yet, do you know who it is?” he asks nonchalantly. Asahi gasps and hides his face at the question, clearly embarrassed on behalf of the libero. Suga makes a disapproving noise.

“Noya, that’s really personal –“ he begins, but Noya flashes his upperclassman a grin.

“He agreed to play, he obeys the rules.”

Yamaguchi is silent, but his eyes flashed over to his best friend as soon as the question was out. It makes him feel a bit restless and uncomfortable; he isn’t sure he wants to know the answer to this. Suga is still protesting, but Tsukishima doesn’t bat an eyelash.

“Yes.”

Now Yamaguchi is sure he doesn’t want to know. Noya, however, as well as Tanaka and Hinata all pounce on Tsukishima.

“Oooh, who is it?”

“Waahh, Tsukishima has a soulmate?”

“Think you’re better than us who haven’t found theirs yet, huh, punk?”

“Only one question, Nishinoya-san.” Tsukishima coolly says, ignoring all of their outbursts though Yamaguchi can see a vein ticking on his forehead. He reaches for the bottle and spins. It points at Kageyama who blanches a bit when Tsukishima smirks. Noya, Tanaka and Suga are still squabbling in the background, but soon everyone’s attention is back on the game. Still, it doesn’t escape Yamaguchi’s notice that Tsukki changed the subject rather quickly, that Asahi-san keeps glancing over at Noya beside him or that Suga and Daichi are so close, they’re practically sitting in each other’s lap.

Later, after they’ve all been forcibly told to sleep by an annoyed Daichi, Yamaguchi can still hear Hinata and Kageyama quietly conversing about soulmates. He doesn’t catch much, only the odd word here and there, but it makes him think.

It’s common knowledge that everyone has a soulmate. They don’t always find each other and sometimes don’t become more than friends, but it’s pretty much guaranteed that people who have some kind of relationship with their soulmate are happier in life than those who don’t. Yamaguchi never gave it much thought; his parents always said he’d find his someday, his heart would tell him. It sounds awfully romantic to him. When he tries to picture himself with some nameless girl, there isn’t really anything there. No feelings, no personality, nothing. He simply can’t. His friends on the other hand… he can picture himself in the future with Tsukki. Going through high school together, helping each other study (Yamaguchi), talking about problems or everyday life (Yamaguchi)…

He realises his friendship with Tsukishima sounds very one-sided. He turns his head to the side where Tsukishima is breathing evenly and smiles a bit. He doesn’t mind it; he’ll stay by Tsukki’s side as long as he allows him to. His smile fades when he remembers his earlier answer to the question, ‘yes’.

“Tadashi, stop staring and go to sleep.” Tsukishima says without opening his eyes. Yamaguchi nearly jumps; he thought his friend was already sleeping.

“S-sorry, Tsukki.” he whispers, pulling up his blanket to his chin. He doesn’t stop looking at him though and Tsukishima opens his eyes with a sigh.

“What is it?”

Yamaguchi blushes, doubly glad that it’s too dark to see anything and that Tsukki isn’t wearing his glasses. “Earlier, when you said you knew who your soulmate is…”

Does he really want to know?

“Spit it out, already. I’m tired.”

Yes. Yes, he does.

Yamaguchi quickly finishes; he isn’t hurt by Tsukki’s tone but he knows he will fall asleep without remorse if he doesn’t continue (he’s learnt from experience), “…who is it?”

Tsukishima doesn’t answer. Yamaguchi waits patiently, his heart racing in anticipation, but then he hears gentle breaths, in and out, from beside him and realises that Tsukki really did fall asleep. Huffing just a bit in annoyance, he closes his eyes as well. Just a few minutes later, his breath has evened out and Tsukishima opens his eyes. His expression is unreadable as he watches the freckled boy sleep. He stretches out a hand and reaches for Yamaguchi’s lying in the gap separating their futons. Tsukishima falls asleep with a slight smile on his lips.

(Suga catches them like that in the morning. He doesn’t say anything and merely lets them be.)

(He does take a photo – who could resist that cuteness?)

(Tanaka is foaming at being denied access to said photo which Suga can’t stop cooing over, Daichi smiling and Asahi blushing slightly.)

*

The next morning, Yamaguchi is one of the last to wake up and rushes into the communal bathroom to quickly get ready. Except for him, it’s just Suga who smiles at him as usual; but somehow today there’s something just a bit scary about that smile. His upperclassman merely pats his shoulder before leaving the bathroom though and Yamaguchi mentally shakes off his uneasiness as he brushes his teeth and washes his face. He doesn’t notice he forgot his towel until he looks around for it. Just then, a small, white piece of cloth lands on his head and covers his eyes.

“You’d forget your head if it wasn’t attached to your body. Pay more attention.” Tsukishima says from next to him. Sliding the towel off his head, Yamaguchi smiles at him brightly.

“Good morning, Tsukki! And thanks.” he adds, drying his face. Tsukki nods and then frowns just a bit (to others, he probably looks the same, but Yamaguchi would recognise what that slight crease means anywhere). He takes the towel and rubs it over a spot on Yamaguchi’s head.

“You missed a spot. How do you even get toothpaste up there?” Tsukishima reprimands. Yamaguchi grins; he can hear the gentle joking undertone. A warmth is emanating from his chest and he rubs it absentmindedly, looking down. He freezes. His sleeping shirt is thin enough to see the light red glow through the material…and it all falls into place.

“Tadashi?” Tsukki’s voice calls him to attention and Yamaguchi’s head snaps upward, his face slowly turning red.

“I, umm, I’ll s-see you at b-breakfast.” he stutters and flees the bathroom before Tsukishima can even react.

*

The rest of training camp is like their second year of middle school all over again, except that Tsukishima notices and minds Tadashi’s avoidance a lot more. It’s the last evening of camp when Tsukishima finally manages to corner Tadashi; he grudgingly admits that his best friend has excellent hiding skills since the place they’re staying at isn’t exactly big.

It’s once again in the communal bathroom and Yamaguchi has just stepped inside in the hope to be the last in an attempt to avoid Tsukki. But as (bad) luck would have it, the person he wants to see the least (Yamaguchi ignores the newly acknowledged fluttering in his chest as well as his sense of relief) steps out of one of the shower stalls. Tsukishima is clad in nothing but a towel slung around his waist and one on his head. Yamaguchi inches toward the exit, hoping he won’t catch him, but the blonde finishes drying his hair and pulls on his glasses just in time. Tsukki shows one of his most expressive faces yet; it looks like he’s struggling between irritation and relief.

“There you are.”

Yamaguchi is frozen into place, both at the display of emotion and seeing his best friend half-naked. He averts his eyes and then reprimands himself for doing so. They’ve seen each other like this before.

It’s no big deal. Glancing back, Tsukki is right in front of him, and he looks away once more.

No. It is a big deal.

And then looks back again, eyes widening at seeing Tsukki’s chest glow a faint red. Yamaguchi looks up at Tsukki, his mouth opening and closing in disbelief.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Tsukki crosses his arms, only partially hiding the glowing. There’s a tick on his forehead and a deep crease between his eyebrows. Uh oh. Then one of his mouth corners pulls down. Oh god, Yamaguchi is dead. “You’ve been hiding from me.”

It’s not a question. His annoyance is only slightly visible and can barely even be heard in his voice but Yamaguchi recognises it. Yamaguchi swallows, gaze alternating between the obvious glowing between them and Tsukki’s displeased stare.

“Uh.” is Yamaguchi’s intelligent answer. Tsukki arches his eyebrow, waiting. “I’m sorry. Tsukki.”

Yamaguchi can’t bring himself to look at him anymore and fixes his eyes on the tile behind his head instead. It’s a nice tile, white, smooth and uncracked.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Yamaguchi looks back at Tsukki at the question; it sounded uncharacteristically vulnerable. Yamaguchi can’t help but glance down at Tsukki’s glowing heart again and Tsukki snorts. “That’s it?”

“That’s it?” Disbelief colours Yamaguchi’s voice and he flails. “We discover we’re each other’s soulmates and you say ‘that’s it?’” His eyes narrow as he realises something. “How long have you known for?”

It’s Tsukishima’s turn to feel uncomfortable. He’s actually _fidgeting_. He looks down and mumbles something.

Yamaguchi frowns. “What?”

“Since our second year in middle school.” Tsukki repeats, still avoiding Yamaguchi’s gaze. Yamaguchi’s jaw drops and he blinks at his best friend – his soulmate.

“You’ve known for that long and never said anything?” Tsukki looks up, a surprised look on his face. Yamaguchi rarely, if ever, yells at anyone, least of all Tsukki. But he doesn’t hold back now; Yamaguchi is just coming to terms with his own feelings towards Tsukishima and that he didn’t tell him something this important hurts him. They’re supposed to be friends. “I thought you were the brave one, out of us. The strong, confident one. You…you were my knight.” At any other time, Yamaguchi would be embarrassed at his words but not now. Tsukki listens silently. “But I guess I got it all wrong. You’re nothing but a coward, too afraid to show the real you and being hurt, so you push everyone away.” All of Yamaguchi’s confusion and hurt pours out of him. He knows what he's saying is cutting, but he can’t stop the barrage of words. Tsukki takes it all, his face and eyes behind glasses unreadable. “You’re pathetic.”

That gets a reaction out of Tsukki. He takes a step back, jaw slack. Yamaguchi wants to take it back at the hurt he can so clearly see, but he stops the apology from following the other words out of his mouth. Yamaguchi bolts.

Tsukishima watches Yamaguchi leave. His fists are clenched by his side and he is cold, the warm glow disappearing from his chest. He wants to cry but can’t. He looks around, a bit helplessly, and his eyes somehow stick to one of the white tiles which cover the walls and floor. It has a nearly invisible, thin crack running down the middle.

*

A month later and Yamaguchi still isn’t talking to him. It’s strange how everyone has noticed and is actually trying to help Tsukishima. But after the third attempt from Tanaka, the fifth time Noya has jumped on his back to try and get him to talk and even the oddball duo have started prodding, Tsukishima has had enough.

“I screwed up, alright?” Tsukishima bellows in the middle of practice, Noya hanging off his back, Hinata clinging onto his leg and Tanaka somehow managing to put him in a headlock. “I kept a secret I shouldn’t have and now he might not forgive me.”

All three simultaneously let go, blinking owlishly. This is the first time Tsukishima has shown any kind of strong emotion around them. Tsukishima’s face burns in embarrassment and he wants to sink into the floor, but he manages to keep his expression carefully blank. The only good thing about this is that Yamaguchi isn’t here to witness his emotional outburst. It’s just going to confirm how pathetic he is.

Suga clears his throat and puts his hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder. Daichi calls everyone to go back to practice, diverting the attention from Tsukishima and breaking the silence following his outburst. Suga leads him to the side and offers him a bottle of water. He takes it wordlessly.

“Have you tried apologising to Yamaguchi?” Suga asks, looking at Tsukishima attentively. Tsukishima chokes and coughs. He didn’t say his name, did he? At the alarm on his face, Suga adds, “It’s obvious it’s him. Besides, I have photographic evidence.”

What?

Suga grins in an unsettling way and he shivers bit.

“I can’t even talk to him, he turns around as soon as he sees me and is the first to leave class or practice.” Tsukishima says once he has his breath back. He adds almost sulkily, “And I’m not the only one who should apologise.”

Suga’s mouth quirks into a small smile at the display of childish behaviour. Never would he have thought that he would use that word to describe the first year.

“Sometimes apologising is the only way, even if we’ve done nothing wrong, in our opinion. It’s the first step to solving your problems and to start talking again.” Suga says, eyes drifting over to the team captain. Tsukishima follows his gaze, eyes narrowing. “Communication is key, Tsukishima. That, patience and trust.”

The vice-captain turns to look at him again and smiles. Tsukishima returns the look stoically. His upperclassman’s words make sense, but he isn’t leaving without confirming something first. “When did you find out and how long until you…?” he asks, trailing off as he nods towards the captain. Suga looks a bit surprised but then thoughtful.

“Sometime within our first year, I think. I was shyer back then, so we didn’t really talk until much later in the year, after we’d both been in the club for a while. I think I already knew before I discovered we were soulmates, though.” Suga answers truthfully.

Tsukishima nods and gets a clap on the shoulder. “Well, then, off you go.”

Tsukishima takes a few steps towards his teammates, but then stops and looks back at Suga. He doesn’t smile but does incline his head. “Thank you, Suga-senpai.”

He doesn’t see Suga smile as he re-joins practice.

“Good luck, Kei.”

*

Yamaguchi has been hard at work avoiding Tsukishima. He isn’t even mad anymore; he knows he stepped out of line and the reason for his avoidance is simple: Yamaguchi is afraid. Really, he’s the coward, and a pathetic one at that.

He’s faced and accepted his feelings, accepted that they are soulmates. But to his horror, Yamaguchi has also realised that friendship isn’t the only thing he wants from Tsukki anymore. When he tries to picture the future, Tsukki is always there, at university, when he graduates, when he moves into his first apartment. It’s always Tsukki and has been ever since he first saw him walk away. But that’s also what he’s afraid of. He doesn’t want to lose him, but surely that will happen if Yamaguchi tells him his feelings. Soulmates who are just friends exist. Maybe Yamaguchi can manage to do that.

But he tries to picture Tsukki sometime later in life, with a girlfriend, watching his fiancée walk down the isle in a long, white dress and a veil, standing beside one another at the altar – and he will be standing on Tsukki’s other side as his best man. It makes him want to cry and his heart throbs painfully.

Yamaguchi pulls another tissue from the box and blows his nose noisily before throwing it in the bin a few meters away from the couch. At least he doesn’t have to put in any effort today in order to avoid his best friend; he’s been feeling unwell for the past few days and today the cold has him completely in its grip. Yamaguchi sneezes and takes another sip of the cold tea on the low coffee table standing between him and the TV. He’s too exhausted to get up and stick it in the microwave for the fifth time.

Just then, the doorbell rings. Yamaguchi groans softly and hauls himself into a seated position before standing slowly. Both his parents are out. He expects another ring, but it doesn’t come as he slowly shuffles toward the door. Trying to smooth out his shirt – he briefly wonders if he should have changed into something other than his sleeping clothes – he opens the door.

He really wishes he hadn’t.

It’s Tsukki. Yamaguchi’s first instinct is to close the door in panic, but he doesn’t. Instead, he swallows heavily and takes the opportunity to look at him properly for the first time in weeks.

Tsukishima is his blank-faced self, but Yamaguchi notices the faint, dark circles under his eyes and the way his uniform looks just a bit looser. Guilt hits him like a train. Is that Yamaguchi’s fault?

“Can I come in?” Tsukki’s voice startles him; it sounds ordinary, but he feels like he hasn’t heard it in forever. Yamaguchi quickly steps aside to let him pass.

“Uh. Do you want anything to drink or eat?” he asks, stalling, as he avoids looking at Tsukki directly. The door behind him closes as Tsukki reaches behind him to push it closed. He’s standing so close it would be awkward if he avoided him any longer. Yamaguchi settles on staring down at the ground.

“Tadashi.” Yamaguchi flinches, but stubbornly remains with his gaze fixed on the floor. Tsukki sighs. “Fine.” A pause. “I…I’m sorry.”

“What?” Tadashi is finally looking at him and Tsukishima is relieved. He almost smiles. This is more attention he’s gotten from him than in the whole past month.

“I’m sorry.” he repeats, but then frowns a bit when Tadashi shakes his head.

“No, you shouldn’t be. No, wait you should. No, w – ugh, why is this so difficult?” Tadashi interrupts himself angrily, hands pulling at his hair until it stands up in odd tufts. Tsukishima finds it cute. Almost as if Tadashi can hear his thoughts, a blush blooms across his face and brings out his freckles. Tsukishima kind of wants to kiss them but he holds himself back, like he’s done for over a year now.

“What I’m trying to say, is,” Yamaguchi begins again after taking a deep breath, “is that I’m sorry too. I never should have called you pathetic, because it isn’t true. I don’t know what I would have done if I had found out first, but I am a coward and can’t blame you for being afraid.” He laughs bitterly and Tsukishima hates how his heart clenches at the sound. “If anything, I’m the pathetic one, always clinging to you.”

“You’re not pathetic.”

"Huh?”

“You’re not pathetic. Or a coward.” Tsukishima repeats, trying to look and sound casual. Tadashi looks a bit surprised for a moment, but then smiles widely. It’s blinding and makes Tsukishima feel lighter than he has in a while.

“Thanks, Tsukki.” Tadashi says, still smiling. Tsukishima doesn' realise until now how much he missed hearing Tadashi call him by that nickname, even if it’s awful. Then Tadashi does something that startles him; he holds out his hand and asks, “So, now that we’re both sorry…want to try to be soulmates? Platonically, of course.”

Was that edge of hurt and disappointment imagined just now? No, Tsukishima doesn’t think so, not by the way Tadashi’s face looks. He looks down at the offered hand blankly – and then shakes his head.

“No.”

Yamaguchi drops the hand as if burnt; his heart stops in shock. This is all he can offer Tsukki; he wants him to be happy, but he’s also selfish enough to want to keep being close to him.

“What?”

“I don’t want a platonic soulmate.” Tsukki clarifies, coming closer. Golden eyes flicker down to his face. Yamaguchi swallows at the proximity and Tsukki glances at his lips. “I’ve been wanting to do this for ages.”

Before Yamaguchi can react in any way, Tsukki’s mouth is on his own. He’s kissing him. _Tsukki is kissing him_.

Tsukishima draws back and looks down into the face of a glassy-eyed Tadashi. For a moment, he’s incredibly afraid he read the signals wrong and has destroyed the only friendship he’s ever had. He panics and steps away.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have –“

And then he shuts up because Tadashi has pulled him down by the collar and is kissing _him_. Tsukishima kisses back without hesitation. When they finally break apart for some much needed air, Tadashi is grinning brightly.

It’s the happiest Tsukishima has ever seen him.

(When Tsukishima gets sick a week later, Yamaguchi apologises non-stop for infecting him.)

(Tsukishima doesn’t mind one bit. A cold is a small price to pay for a soulmate.)


	3. Letter to the Editor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 12 of the AU meme: Writer and editor – Daisuga
> 
> Suga is an intern at Black Crow Publishing, struggling to make ends meet, while Daichi is a promising talent among the many writers the firm has taken under its wing (pun intended). Unfortunately, Daichi has hit a writer’s block – and to Suga’s utter disbelief and luck, he’s the only ‘editor’ Daichi will listen to (warning for aged up characters – 3rd years will be in their mid-twenties while the 1st and 2nd years will be in their late teens/early twenties).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even. These things keep getting longer and longer. I got ideas for back stories etc as soon as I thought about how to write this AU and it got out of hand. And then I had deadlines coming up and lots of work (and for whatever reason, I'm the most creative and get plot bunnies like you wouldn't believe when I'm under academic pressure or something). So yeah, been working on this chapter in bits and pieces while writing out far shorter plot bunnies I've had.  
> It's soo late oh my god. I just wanted to finish this and I created a monster of a chapter. I have to go sleep now T.T
> 
> For guest 'Light' who requested this AU + pairing. I'm sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy reading this regardless :)  
> (I hope it's not too different from what you expected)
> 
> Mention of agender/non-binary Kenma.

When Suga walks into his internship workplace that morning the first thing he sees is Oikawa, once again sitting at his table and annoying Iwaizumi.

“But Iwa-chan!” he whines, practically lying on the desk to get into Iwaizumi’s face. Iwaizumi looks like he’s trying to hold on to his temper and failing. Suga would be mildly impressed if this was the first time this has happened; Oikawa is the only person he knows who can legitimately drive the man insane and make him blow up. But it isn’t, so Suga merely steps up and deposits his bag on the little space on the desk not occupied by Oikawa. He holds on to the tray of hot drinks in his hands just in case something or someone gets flung across the table.

“Good morning, Iwaizumi, Oikawa-san.” Suga says cautiously, grip tightening on the cardboard tray.

He gets back an enthusiastic greeting from Oikawa and a quiet, grumbled one from Iwaizumi. Oikawa jumps up and throws his arm around Suga’s shoulder. “How’s your day been so far?”

“Fine.” Suga replies, smiling, but with a guarded look in his eyes. He has a feeling it’s about to get worse. Oikawa is only a year older than him but he’s a journalist employed by the magazine branch of the company and already has an impressive reputation. Unfortunately, he’s also made the interns – namely, Iwaizumi and Suga – his errand boys since they started.

“Excellent! So, Suga-chan,” he begins conspirationally and Suga’s mouth quirks upward in a smile. He knows what comes next. “Do you remember that column you answered for me last week when I had that report to take care of? Well, it seems like you were really popular! How about doing those regularly? You get the credit and extra pay. And I’ll introduce you as the new love advice guru."

Alright, so Suga wasn’t expecting that. Asking for a favour, yes, but this? This is honestly one of the better things he could have hoped for. He isn’t interning to be a journalist…but he could use the money. Iwaizumi has already stood up and is shaking Oikawa by the collar, yelling at him for “abuse of power” (how Oikawa allows that, Suga has no idea. Though he really can’t blame his fellow intern) but stops when he speaks up.

“I’ll do it.”

Oikawa is all smiles, smoothing out his shirt when Iwaizumi lets go (“So mean, Iwa-chan!”). “Great! I’ll send you the letters via email.”

And he skips off, grabbing his vanilla-hazelnut-latte off Suga with a thanks and a wink and a kiss blown in Iwaizumi’s direction.

“Damn that Asskawa…” Iwaizumi mutters under his breath, sitting back down and slumping as if all his energy has left him at once. He rubs his temples in irritation and Suga sympathetically slides him his cappuccino grande. Iwaizumi takes it with a grunt of thanks and sips the still hot beverage gratefully. Looking at Suga when he sits down, he remarks, “You know he’s taking advantage of you, right?”

Suga laughs quietly and leans forward, waiting for the desktop to come to life. “Of course I know that. But I’m not the only one, am I?” He nods at the large stacks of paper piling up on Iwaizumi’s desk. “And I don’t see you complaining.”

Suga winks, causing Iwaizumi to turn just the slightest shade of red. He grumbles a bit. “Just tell me how much I owe you for the coffee. You can’t just keep supplying everyone with these and not get anything back.”

“I’ll write it down.” Suga says absentmindedly, already checking his work email for the promised letters. Iwaizumi makes a noise in assent and their workplace quiets down to its usual low volume when Oikawa isn’t around. Suga opens the first letter.

_Dear Tooru,_

_…_

*

“I’m so sorry for being late!”

Suga bursts in through the side door, letting in a gust of cold wind. Usually the café isn’t quite as packed, but today is the first day of autumn. It’s tangible in the cold air, cutting wind and the colourful leaves that are starting to litter the streets.

The door closes quickly enough, cutting off the wind, but it has already claimed its victim – several pieces of loose paper have been blown off a tiny table that has been squeezed into a corner, just beside the side entrance. The customer seated there, a young man with short black hair, gives a muffled curse and Suga, eyes widened in shock and apology, rushes over to help pick up the paper. The customer looks up and smiles, a quiet “Thank you” directed at him. Suga returns the smile automatically, only pausing in his movement for a moment, before putting all of the gathered pieces of paper in a neat pile and handing it to the owner.

“Are you a writer?” Suga asks, having recognised them for what they are – pages upon pages of a typed up story. The stranger arches his eyebrow at him and Suga hastily adds, “I’m sorry for having caused such a mess. I just couldn’t help asking – I love books.”

The customer smiles at that and nods. “Yeah, I am.”

Silence ensues, in which Suga feels like this is getting awkward and he really should get back to his job, so he just kind of smiles a little and excuses himself with a, “Ah, well, I’ll let you get back to work then.” He can now see the open notepad with a few scribbles on an otherwise blank page. Suga nods at it before turning around and walking into the staff room.

*

Hoping to break through his bleak wall of non-spiration, Daichi left his small flat this morning, thinking a change of scenery might do him some good. He went to this new café which had just opened across the street, not expecting it to be quite so full and noisy. So now, he’s here, idly doodling onto his stack of blank paper, with a partial manuscript, and trying not to let his approaching deadline tip him over the edge of anxiety.

And then a gust of wind and whirling paper breaks through the thoughts of panic, nonsensical plotlines and clichés, leaving grey hair, a dominant beauty mark under hazel eyes and a kind smile in their wake. Daichi doesn’t remember the last time his mind has been left so completely and utterly blank as it is now. And, the most embarrassing thing, when this person tried to make conversation, he didn’t even tell him his name.

Daichi nearly groans out loud when the grey-haired angel of a man disappears behind the coffee counter. _Great going, Sawamura_ , he thinks to himself, letting his head drop onto his mostly empty notepad. _Not even are you a writer who can’t write, you’ve lost all your manners too._

 _And your pick up skills_ , a snarky voice pops up in his head. It sounds suspiciously like Daichi’s roommate and friend, Kuroo’s, voice.

 _Shut up_ , Daichi sternly tells it and straightens up, eyes fixed on the bar. If he can’t get any writing done, he might as well try and do something about his just as bleak love life.

Except that when Daichi sees him coming out in his work uniform, those hazel eyes don’t look in his direction even once. Really, he can’t blame him; the café’s flow of customers is getting increasingly out of hand until there are at least 8 people working behind the tiny register, quite a feat when only two orders can be taken at a time. At least Daichi now knows what the grey-haired stranger does. It’s hard to miss his distinctive features, even though he’s one of multiple baristas frantically fiddling with the coffee machines and assortments of syrup.

Well.

If there’s one thing Daichi has going for him, it’s his patience. Resolving to wait until there’s time to ask, he looks down at the blank page in front of him. It stares back innocently and Daichi does groan a little bit in frustration as he sets the tip of his pen on it for the nth time today.

*

Suga is exhausted by the time the café is approaching its closing hour. He only has the afternoon shift today but he can now understand why the owner insisted on so many employees working the same shift despite the establishment’s size.

During a slight lull in customers, he leans against the register and takes a sip of water from his bottle; employees are allowed to bring their own drinks but told to keep them out of sight. Of course, they’re also welcome to make themselves drinks, provided they keep within set limits, but since making the mistake of splurging on sweet beverages that can’t even qualify as coffee anymore during the first few weeks of work, Suga can’t stand drinking any of it.

Glancing at the corner where Suga bumped into the writer earlier, he feels almost disappointed at the sight of an abandoned table. _Don’t be stupid,_ he reprimands himself, _of course he didn’t wait_. _He probably has work to do._

Suga doesn’t get more of a break than that; rush hour on the street starts soon which means another influx of customers, intent on getting their afternoon fix of caffeine and sugar for the ride home.

But somehow, Writer, as Suga dubs him, is still in the back of his mind where his thoughts linger on his strong features and the steady calm he exudes. He can’t pinpoint exactly what it is that gets his thoughts to keep drifting back to him, just like he knows it’s silly to be disappointed in a stranger for not having waited.

The café slowly empties, signalling the end of the day with the sounds of scraping leg chairs on floors and occasional goodbye’s in the general direction of the coffee bar. Suga helps wipe down the tables, stack the chairs and then leaves. While he can’t ban Writer and slight disappointment at not getting to talk to him out of his mind, his steps feel lighter as he walks home. A smile works its way on his face.

Yes, today wasn’t a great day, but it was still good.

*

_Attempt number 2._

Daichi is once again seated in the small café, having made an extra effort to come in early in case his reason for being here has a different shift than yesterday. His manuscript is firmly stashed away in his briefcase (he was dismayed to see that a large portion of it was sorted in the wrong order last night), and he brought his laptop and a charger this time, fully intent on not leaving today until he has a chance to talk to this guy. He doesn’t even know why he’s so fixated; he just is.

Daichi regrets not having been able to stay longer yesterday; his superior called him in last night to tell him about things he already knew, like his deadline, and also a warning, which he was shocked and surprised at.

“If you can’t get it done by the due date, we’re going to have to let you go.” Ukai-san said, face pulled into its customary frown but true regret in his eyes. “I know that writer’s block is normal, but this has been going on for weeks with no end in sight. We’re currently spending more money and time on you than we can afford, especially with all our other writers. I’m sorry.”

Trying to push the unpleasant conversation out of his mind proved to be an impossible task, resulting in a restless night of sleep. Perhaps, Daichi concedes, that’s another reason he’s so early. No sense in trying to sleep when he absolutely has to get over this especially bad case of writer’s block.

Daichi is in luck. Barely half an hour passes when the side door opens and catches his attention. It’s the grey-haired man from yesterday, cheeks flushed a healthy pink from the cold weather outside – a quick glance out the window tells Daichi that, unlike yesterday, the sky is dark and cloudy – and eyes shining. _A morning person._

Upon entering the café Suga’s eyes sweep the mostly empty space as has become a habit. He is less surprised than he would have thought at seeing Writer from yesterday sitting in another corner. He smiles, suppressing a laugh, when he sees him quickly looking away from Suga and instead focusing on the laptop in front of him. Suga waits for another glance but it doesn’t come. He sighs but his disappointment doesn’t stay for long; after all, he came back. Suga feels a bit like whistling a happy tune but he doesn’t. Instead he quickly goes to change into his work uniform and take up his position behind the register.

Suga is, apart from his manager, the only employee in so early. His internship only starts late this afternoon, so Suga managed to switch shifts with Hinata. Hinata was more than happy; as energetic as he is, he takes a surprisingly long time to wake up and is prone to making mistakes even when he's awake.

Daichi is embarrassed at having been caught staring the barista, but after talking himself into having courage and seeing him appear behind the register, he walks up to him. He clears his throat and tries to sound calmer than he feels, “Good morning.”

Daichi is floored by the thousand watt smile he gets in return – _He gets paid to smile like that_ , Kuroo’s voice cackles – and a cheerful, “Good morning to you too!”

“What can I get you?” Suga asks, continuing to smile. It doesn’t even feel like a chore; it’s like he can’t do anything but smile at stupendously-handsome, chiselled-features-Writer. Writer smiles back and orders a black coffee in that quiet, rumbling voice of his. “Alright, no problem! Go ahead and take a seat, I’ll bring the coffee over.” Usually that isn’t how it’s done, but to be honest, Suga just wants an excuse to talk to him.

While Daichi waits for his coffee, his mind works furiously. What else can he say to get a conversation started? Before he can come up with anything, the barista is already there and placing the coffee on the table. Daichi needn’t have worried about him not staying though.

Suga awkwardly shifts his weight from one foot onto the other. There are no other guests right now, so it doesn’t matter if he doesn’t get back to the register right away, but he doesn’t quite know what to talk about. _Oh._

“Say, since you’re a writer, what’s your current story about?” Suga asks curiously, nodding down at the laptop facing away from him. “That is, if you want to tell me. And you’ve got the time. Ah…”

“It’s fine.” Daichi quickly says, relieved and thankful that the other has come up with a topic. He reaches up and rubs the back of his neck, laughing a bit guiltily. “I mostly write, well, romances. But I’m kind of stuck right now, which is why I’m writing here and not at home.”

“Oh, what kind? Some of my favourites are romances.” Suga says excitedly, forgetting himself and sitting down across from Writer. “Maybe I’ve even read some of yours!”

“I don’t know, my contract with my publisher is pretty new and I haven’t published with them yet… I did manage to put my most successful one online last year. It’s called _Something in the Sky_.” Daichi says it like a question; the chance that he hasn’t heard of him is about as likely as that he has.

Suga’s eyes widen and his mouth falls open just a bit. “No way! You’re my favourite author right now, you actually got me to read romance more!” Suga exclaims. Unable to sit still, he leans forward a bit. “I can’t believe it – I’m actually talking to Watanabe Daichi!”

Daichi feels warm and can feel his face heating up a little at the positive attention. He grins, a bit embarrassed. “Well, I’m glad you like my writing. So,” he starts, seizing the opportunity, “since you know my name now, how about yours?”

“Ah, I’m sorry, I completely forgot to introduce myself.” Suga smiles and holds out a hand. “I’m Sugawara Koushi. Just Suga’s fine though, everyone calls me that.”

“Call me Daichi, then.” Daichi shakes Suga’s hand, smiling. Suga still can’t get over his luck. His eyes slide to the side and he blushes a bit.

“So what are you writing about this time?” Suga quickly says, hoping to distract Writ- no, Watanabe Daichi enough so he doesn’t notice his red face. Daichi does notice and politely pretends not to, though he can’t stop himself from smiling at the sight. _Cute. Oh, wait. What about his question? Crap_.

“Hmm, yeah, your guess is as good as mine.” Daichi finally answers after a silence that is just a bit too long to be considered polite. Suga stares at him. Daichi tries to keep eye contact but can’t hold it. He looks down at his coffee as if it’s the most fascinating thing in the whole world, picking up the spoon and starts stirring it. _There go any points I might’ve gotten_.

“But…wasn’t that your manuscript yesterday?” Suga asks, blinking in surprise. Of course he knows that writers got writer’s block sometimes, but to not have any idea… Daichi nods but is still avoiding his gaze.

“It is, but I feel like it’s not good enough.” Daichi exhales and leans back into his chair, crossing his arms and frowning. “Like I’m recycling old ideas and not putting in anything new.”

“Isn’t that what you have an editor for?” Suga keeps at it, wanting to know the reason why his favourite author – whose books are riddled with plotlines and just the right mixture of suspense, drama and romance – is stuck. He gets another nod as answer.

Daichi does have an editor... but she criticises literally everything about his writing. The style, plot lines - even genre. Clearly that woman isn't fully aware that 'romance' entails, well, romance. Before Daichi knows what he's saying, he blurts out, "Do you want to take a look at what I've written?" Suga looks stunned and he quickly backpedals a bit. "Um, if you're interested. And have the time."

Suga is so genuinely surprised by his favourite author's offer that it takes a few seconds for his delight to settle in. When it does, a huge smile lights up his face. "Really? Are you serious? I'd love to!"

It doesn't take much convincing to assure Suga he'd be doing Daichi a favour, not the other way around ("Oh, no, it's not a chore at all. I'm actually really honoured." Suga tells him bashfully, face pink and eyes shining from excitement). Soon, the two of them are immersed in their respective tasks, Suga reading with a concentrated frown on his face and Daichi trying and - not so miserably anymore - failing to type up more than a page. Occasionally, Suga sets aside the manuscript to serve a customer, but all in all it's a calm morning. They occasionally steal glances at each other when they think the other isn't looking. Neither can believe their luck. They stay until Suga has to leave, but he hesitates as he holds out the manuscript to Daichi. Daichi feels nervous, "What is it?"

"Hm, well..." Suga fidgets a bit, "I would actually really like to take it home and continue reading... or maybe we can exchange emails and you can send the file to me?"

"Oh! Sure. What's your email?" Daichi asks, relieved that he hasn't scared Suga off with his writing. They swap email addresses and bid each other goodbye. Suga waves and smiles at him before he leaves. Daichi quickly sends an electronic copy of his manuscript to Suga's email address before packing up and leaving himself.

Outside, it's cold and wet, but he can't stop grinning.

*

A week passes like this, Suga and Daichi meeting up inside the café whenever they can, Suga looking over his manuscript and Daichi anxiously waiting for the verdict while he tentatively starts writing again; Suga hasn't given him much feedback yet, but what he does say is constructive and respectful. He says what he likes and what he doesn't, impressing Daichi with his ability to stay so objective. It hasn't occured to him to ask what else Suga does as he always seems to leave at a certain time like clockwork.

Daichi doesn’t show what he’s written to anyone else, not even his editor. So when Ukai-san once again calls him in, he’s not entirely unprepared for the lecture he’s given.

"Daichi, I hope you have a good explanation for this." Ukai-san opens the conversation unceremoniously once he's seated. Without further ado, Ukai-san spins his laptop around. "These are emails from your editor. I want you to read these and tell me what they say."

Daichi gulps at the dark look and tone on his employer's face and starts reading. Something heavy sinks into his stomach as he progresses downward. All of the emails inform Ukai-san of Daichi's lack of communication with her and how it's causing problems, growing more hysterical the more recent the email is. They span two weeks, the last one dated this morning. He looks up, expecting a thunderous expression from Ukai-san but instead is greeted with a blank face. It's even more scary than what he usually looks like. Daichi swallows again.

"I can explain."

"You'd better."

"See, I was stuck and she wasn't being very helpful...and I found a...," what would best describe Suga and his relationship?, "friend who's looked over what I've got so far. It's been really helpful and I even started writing again this week -"

"Daichi." Ukai-san leans forward, interlacing his fingers as he levels an intense gaze at him, "While I'm happy to hear you're getting back into writing, _you can't just ignore your editor_. You're partners."

"Then I don't want an editor." Daichi gives back stubbornly. They stare at each other silently for a few seconds. Ukai-san gives up first, groaning and leaning back into his chair.

"Really? You're just going to wing it with this friend of yours?"

"He's been an immense help! It's almost like -"

There's a knock on the door and a young man around Daichi's age sticks his head inside the office. He looks like he frowns a lot but he has an almost pleasant look on his face now.

"Excuse me sir, I know this is a bad time to interrupt, but Oikawa-san is harrassing us again and won't listen to us. Takeda-san left for his break." he says by way of explanation. He sounds surprisingly relaxed, making Daichi think that maybe his employer is only so strict with him. Ukai-san pinches the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Good god. If that guy wasn't so good at what he does I'd have fired him long ago." he mutters, then gets up. "What's he done this time, Iwaizumi?"

Iwaizumi, as Daichi assumes, seems to have acquired a permanent twitch on his forehead. "He made our computers crash and is trying to get us to help sign his fan mail instead of our work. Suga's pretty worked up, apparently there's some major project he's saved on his computer."

"Suga?" Daichi repeats, accidentally interrupting the conversation. Both men look at him in surprise. He can't blame them, he feels the same, "Sugawara Koushi?"

Ukai-san's eyebrows almost hit his airline but then starts to grin when he gets it. Iwaizumi narrows his eyes at him. "How do you know him?"

"He's that 'friend' you were talking about, isn't he?" Ukai-san says, looking inexplicably...happy? Daichi nods, perplexed, but slowly starts to grin.

"Does he...does he work here? As editor?"

"He's an intern, like me." Iwaizumi answers instead of his employer. He's still looking at Daichi suspiciously. "Where did you meet him?"

"I...he works at this coffee shop I go to." Daichi says absentmindedly, already thinking of a plan. _It's perfect_. "Ukai-san, I know this is against the norm, but would it be possible for Suga - Sugawara-san to be my editor? Since he already started." he quickly adds at the look on Ukai-san's face. His employer frowns thoughtfully.

"Well... if you put it that way. Technically, he would still be interning with us for another year, meaning he won't get paid the same amount a full-time employer would. But if he's willing to work with you like this, then I have no objections."

*

 _Iwaizumi, hurry up!_ Suga thinks, glancing sideways where Oikawa has made himself comfortable and is currently signing a letter. He seems completely unbothered by the fact that one of the computer screens is showing nothing but brightly coloured lines while the other is black and smoking slightly. Suga looks up hopefully when he hears voices coming closer, glad to look away from the screens and distracting himself from his impeding sense of panic. _Oh god, I hope the computer saved Daichi's story properly from when I last saved it_. Normally, he would smile at the ease with which he uses Daichi's first name, but he's too riled up right now.

Then he catches sight of Iwaizumi and Ukai-san coming up their corner and he jumps up.

"We're sorry to disturb you sir, but -" Suga stops talking when he sees who else is with them. Daichi. Daichi, who is smiling at him so brightly, Suga's heart stops.

Oikawa looks up at the arrival of the others, smiling charmingly. "Ah, Ukai-chan. How has your day been so far?"

Ukai-san's eyebrow twitches violently. Suga knows this isn't going to be pretty and glances back to Daichi who is suddenly standing right next to him.

"I didn't know you worked here too." Daichi says in greeting, grinning at Suga's stunned expression. Suga swallows.

"'Too'?" he echoes, looking between Ukai-san, who is currently giving Oikawa a verbal beating with Iwaizumi standing by looking conflicted, and Daichi. "You don't sound very surprised." Then he backpedals as he realises what he's insinuating. "Wait, you work here?!"

"Yeah. And, well, I was surprised." Daichi admits and then leans in closer as if to share a secret. Suga can feel his hot breath on his skin and his throat suddenly feels dry. "I just found out. But guess who's going to be my new editor?"

He draws back, an expectant look on his face. Suga's eyes have become even wider in surprise. He opens his mouth but can't speak. He points to himself, mouth uselessly opening and closing without sound. Daichi grins again, nodding. "If you want to, that is. Ukai-san is going to tell you everything."

Suga feels his knees weaken at the revelation and sits back down on his chair. He's still slightly in shock, but euphoria is starting to make its way to the surface. He's already made up his mind.

*

Suga can't believe his luck. This seems to be the year for him; first he gets a raise and then he gets the incredible opportunity to work with his favourite author doing what he loves! And while all this is certainly a big part of why Suga comes into work with a big smile and a light step every day, another part is that he genuinely likes Daichi as a person. They get along well and it hardly even feels like work; Daichi still comes into the cafe now and again, but under threat from Suga's employer ("I'm happy you found such a respectable young man, but he's distracting you! You have a job to do." "And I'll kick his ass if he hurts you." Tanaka growls from behind their employer as he stirs the batter for the cake of the day), he doesn't come as much anymore. Suga misses it a bit, but Daichi comes into his Black Crow Publishing now whenever Suga is there and they essentially resume what they did that first week. It's companionable and they have a work-focused atmosphere, but Suga can't help wishing they would get together, even just once, as something other than colleagues.

The chance comes about half a year after they've started working together. It's Saturday night and Suga is sitting at the dinner table typing out responses to the advice column Oikawa pushed off on him (at least they say 'Dear Koushi' now, though he's not sure what to think of the title Oikawa has made up for him to along with it). His roommate Asahi is out on a date though he wouldn't say with who, so Suga is alone at home. He has some soothing music playing, humming along occasionally, when his mobile goes off. Suga clucks his tongue - it's his favourite song, but he doesn't like interruptions when he's getting work done - and picks it up without checking for the caller ID. Eyes still fixed on the laptop screen in front of him, he pushes up his reading glasses with his free hand, "Hello?"

"Suga!" Daichi says, sounding excited. "Do you have time to come over?"

Suga can't help smiling; a warm, pleasant feeling rises up inside of him at the sound of his voice. He knows the two of them are just friends, even though in the beginning it had seemed a bit like Daichi liked him too. But ever since then, he has never given any indication of having those sort of feelings for Suga or even that he's gay. It hurts to know his crush on who is rapidly becoming his best friend is and probably will stay unrequited, but it doesn't stop him from feeling a painful sort of happiness around Daichi. _Maybe I'm a masochist_.

"Depends. I'm busy right now and still have a bit of work to do." he glances at his laptop and the unopened emails, "Why do you ask?"

"I just got this great idea I'd like to get your opinion on - I'd try and explain it over the phone, but there's a lot of detail in it and it would be a lot easier in person. Do you think you could come over?"

"Is the company building open this late?"

A small laugh. "No, I meant my apartment."

That gets Suga's attention. They've never been to each other's homes before and he would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in what Daichi's apartment looks like. He sits up straight. "I - yes, sounds great. What's your address?"

Suga quickly writes down what Daichi dictates. "Alright, I think I can be there in about twenty minutes. It's quite nearby." It's surprisingly close to the cafe Suga works at and Suga usually walks there since it's just a couple of blocks away.

He wishes he wouldn't imagine just how happy Daichi sounds over the phone. "Great! I'll see you soon then."

*

"Man, you are so whipped." Kuroo leans against the doorway of their shared kitchen, arms crossed and grinning at Daichi like the cat that got the cream. Daichi glares at him half-heartedly.

"Didn't you say you were out tonight?"

"I'm proud of you, dude. After all, it only took you about _6 months of pining_ to finally invite your crush over." Kuroo continues like he never said anything. "Gotta say, I'm glad that's over."

"Leave. Go bother Kenma or something." Daichi tells him gruffly, shouldering past him to check on the chicken in the oven.

"Yeah, yeah. You know, I hope this guy isn't vegetarian."

Daichi turns pale at that and stands to reply, but Kuroo's already slung his jacket over himself and is standing at the door. "Well, you kids have fun. Don't forget to be safe. And for the love of god, don't screw it up. My poor ears can't take your pathetic moaning and crying anymore."

The door slams shut behind Kuroo with a sense of finality, leaving Daichi alone with a possibility he hasn't considered and an impending sense of doom, and Kuroo's cat, Neko. It winds itself around Daichi's legs and then sits in front of him, an expectant look in its green eyes. Daichi looks down at it.

"If he's vegetarian you get to have the chicken. But not the whole thing, you'll get fat and Kuroo will kill me." he adds. Then he crouches down, face buried in his hands. "Why am I such an idiot? I should've just asked!" But when is an appropriate time to ask for food preferences when you're nothing but colleagues (which is exactly the point of this, He doesn't want to be _just colleagues_ )? Would it have worked if he'd said 'It's for research'?

"Meow." Neko finally goes after a prolonged silence.

"Meow." Daichi agrees.

Then the doorbell rings and he quickly goes to open the door. Automatically, a wide grin spreads across Daichi's face at the sight of a rosy-cheeked and wrapped in winter clothes Suga. It's spring already, but it still gets surprisingly cold in the evenings. "Hi!"

"Hey." Suga smiles back. "Can I come in?"

"Huh? Oh, sure." Daichi quickly stands aside to let him pass, silently scolding himself for his lack of manners. He takes the coat and scarf off of Suga and puts it in the closet, eyeing the laptop case under his arm. "You work on Saturdays?"

"You work all the time. I told you I had work to do." Suga retorts, but smiles and Daichi laughs.

"Touche."

He leads him into the main part of the apartment, a room Kuroo and him have divided into the living room and dining area. The dinner table is completely empty. When Daichi turns back to Suga, he's wearing a pair of thick-rimmed, black glasses and has set his laptop on the table. Daichi's throat goes dry. _  
_

"I didn't know you wear glasses." he manages to croak out.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, these are just for reading." Suga replies. Then he frowns a bit, turning up his nose and _sniffs_. It's kinda weird and also one of the cutest things he's ever seen. _Though those glasses make him look hot_. "Daichi, is something burning?"

Daichi's eyes widen. _Shit_.

*

The chicken is dead.

Well, deader than it already was. Neko meows over its remains pathetically while Daichi tries not to choke on the smoke fumes. Suga followed him into the kitchen at his impromptu sprint and stares at the charred bird. He slowly looks up at Daichi, blinking.

"Did you cook?" Suga asks. He immediately regrets it because it's a dumb question to something so obvious, but Daichi only nods miserably.

"I tried."

Daichi looks so crushed, Suga squeezes his shoulder. "Come on, I know this number for this great Indian restaurant. We can get takeout if you want?"

"Yeah, sounds good." he agrees with one last look at the chicken before it's tossed in the bin. _Sorry_ , he mouthes at Neko who's eyes have narrowed to slits.

Half an hour later, they both sit at the dinner table with their takeout in front of them.

"So, what's this idea you wanted to discuss?" Suga prompts him after Daichi has finished his water in three great gulps. His face is very red.

"How can you eat it like that?" Daichi asks in disbelief as he watches Suga make a contented noise while chewing.

"I like spicy." he responds easily after his mouth is empty. "So, your idea?"

"Um." Daichi steels himself for some awkwardness. "Well, actually... there isn't one."

Suga blinks. "What?"

Daichi reaches upward and rubs his neck, a gesture Suga has become familiar with and knows he does when he's uncomfortable or nervous. "I kinda wanted...well, I wanted to celebrate. You know. Working together for 6 months."

Suga doesn't know how to respond. The chicken makes sense now, just like the wine Daichi had offered him while they were waiting for the takeout. But it also sounds awfully like...

He doesn't want to get his hopes up, but with how Daichi's been staring at him all evening it points in a direction Suga really, really wants it to go.

"Daichi, is...is this a date?" Suga holds his breath, feeling his rapid heartbeat in his ears and chest.

Daichi freezes at the question. He is so, so afraid that Suga will be disgusted with him, but he thought he had gotten it right. _Don't be a chicken_ , he tells himself, immediately thinking back to the burned one in the bin. _Ah, no, definitely not_. So even though his instincts are screaming 'flight' at him, he looks Suga right in the eye and nods.

"Yes. If you want it to be."

Suga exhales - and smiles. It's a brighter smile than the first one Daichi got from him.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." Suga can't help but laugh in joy. He's suddenly brimming with happiness, all the pain from the last few months washed away. Daichi grins in relief from across the table.

*

The strange and wonderful thing is that the relationship between Daichi and Suga doesn't change much. They still get along well, are each other's best friends. They support each other and still work well together. They enjoy  the added benefits of kisses, cuddles , weekends or evenings spent together, but that's really just bonuses for them. They are both falling in love, though they're too shy to say it, yet.

Ukai-san doesn't know about them, but he's pleased. Daichi brings out one successful book after another during the first year of them working together and the productivity shows no sign of slowing down. In fact, the book Daichi was writing when Suga first met him has just gotten an offer to be made into a movie by one of the most successful film production companies in Japan, Sawamura Productions.

"No."

Suga is a bit taken aback by Daichi's tone of absolute finality. "Why not?"

"This book is important to me. I don't like how most books turned into movies turn out and I don't want it to happen to _Sharp Winter_."

"Daichi, this could be a major breakthrough for you." Ukai-san tries to convince him. All three of them are sitting in his office where he has called them this morning after receiving the offer via phone call. But Daichi stubbornly shakes his head.

"No."

Later, when Daichi and Suga lie in his bed with Suga drawing circles on Daichi's chest, he asks again.

"It's not just about the movie deal, is it?"

Daichi stiffens a bit but relaxes under Suga's soothing touch. "No." he admits, "it's not."

Suga leans up on his elbows so he can look at Daichi directly. "Then what is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it." he says, maybe a bit too harshly at the brief look of hurt flitting across Suga's face. He instantly regrets it and leans up to kiss the beauty mark under his eye. "I promise I'll tell you one day, okay?"

They look at each other silently. Daichi waits, noting how the weak moonlight filtering through Suga's window makes his hair look like spun silver and turns his skin a pure, shining white. He looks ethereal.

Suga can't see all of Daichi's face in the dark obscuring half of it. But he's gotten to know this man so well over the past year, learned to trust and to love him. Daichi makes him feel safe and wanted. He can only hope he does the same for him.

And if a movie deal will make or break the best thing that's ever happened to him, then Suga can let it slide.

"Okay." he finally says. Then he leans down to kiss Daichi, slow and trying to convey all he feels for him. Tonight has held a sense of desperation and fear and he wants to erase all of the negativity from Daichi's mind in any way he can. But tonight has also been intimate and what feels like the beginning of something greater. Suga breaks the kiss when Daichi's hand winds itself into his hair.

"I love you." Suga sighs against Daichi's lips. He's calm and has never felt more sure in his life. If Daichi doesn't reciprocate, then Suga will wait patiently until he does.

Daichi stares up at Suga, the man who whirled into his life in a blur of cold wind and a stack of paper. He hears those words and feels something inside him soar.

"I love you too." Daichi whispers back, and he knows it's true when a light entirely Suga's own brightens his eyes. _Maybe I always have_.

If it was possible to freeze a moment in time, this would be the perfect one.

*

"You know, I first discovered how much I loved to read when I read Sawamura Yuki's works." Suga says nonchalantly. He flips through the old copy he found in the storage room at the company. Who knows how and why it ended up there; as luck would have it, it's Suga's favourite book by the author-turned-CEO of Sawamura Productions. "It's a shame he doesn't write anymore. His books are a classic in fantastical literature."

"Hm-hm." Daichi says noncommittally. The clenched fists by his side or the way Daichi's eyes have shut off go unnoticed by Suga who is still pre-occupied with the book. He puts the lid back on the box he was going through and starts toward the door, Suga beside him.

"I've always loved his ideas. Lots of plot and unexpected twists - a lot like your style, actually, come to think of it." Suga continues, oblivious to how close Daichi is to blowing a fuse.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Daichi presses out between clenched teeth. He only wanted to go into the archives for some inspiration. He never would've suggested it if he had known that that man's stuff is down there. Suga stops beside him, finally noticing just how stressed Daichi is looking.

"I - of course. What's the matter?" Suga looks concerned, reaching out a hand to rub circles onto Daichi's back. Daichi shakes his head, relaxing a bit into the touch.

"Later."

And with that, he leaves with Suga watching him from behind in bewilderment.

*

'Later' becomes 'never', because both of them have a sudden influx of work. Suga is still answering the advice column in addition to being Daichi's fulltime editor and managing all the interviews asked of the rising star of the literature world as well as more movie deals. He delegates some of his work to his assistant (never would he have thought to ever have one of those), but still deals with most of it. Iwaizumi and Daichi help as much as they can, but the former has his own job to do (and his work cut out for him with apparently as-stubborn-as-a-brick Kageyama Tobio, an intern in the same newspaper branch Iwaizumi eventually got hired) and the latter can only do so much as the actual author of the books he writes.

As such, Suga is immensely surprised when his assistant, Michimiya Yui, bounds up to him one day and happily tells him that Daichi has agreed to a movie deal for his newest novel, _Night of Sons_. He manages to cover up his surprise (and to be honest, annoyance) and praises her. "Well done! What did you do, bribe him?"

Michimiya-san laughs, blushing a bit. "I don't know, I guess he likes me?"

Suga gives her a smile that he hopes doesn't look too forced and slumps down into his chair, rubbing his forehead. Iwaizumi, one of the only people who know about Daichi and his relationship besides Asahi (and possibly Oikawa. The journalist can be incredibly annoying and stupid, but he is shrewdly observant), throws him an uncharacteristically worried glance. "Hey, don't worry about it. You know that's not how he is."

"Yeah." Suga agrees, his eyes are fixed on the half-written email on his desktop.

But if he knows, why does he feel so uneasy?

*

Suga is fully aware of the allure Daichi has. He's a young, successful author who brings out one bestseller after the next; he's even been on the list of this year's top 10 richest, eligible bachelor (never mind that that's only half true). And then there's his presence, strong, unyielding, but calm coupled with his ruggedly good looks. As such, Suga expected Daichi's fanbase to soar, hoped for it even because it means he can continue doing what he loves.

But now that it's happening right under his nose, Suga can't stop his jealousy. He hates feeling it like poison flowing in his veins, but he's unable to get rid of it.

"Am I being unreasonable?" Suga asks, miserably staring into his mostly untouched cocktail. Kuroo eyes him from behind the counter; since meeting Suga, he understands why Daichi has been so nervous about asking him out at first. Noya, his fellow bartender, rinses another glass.

"No. I'd feel the same if everyone was after Asahi and one even said to my face that they think he likes them." he says easily, winking at aforementioned boyfriend who is sitting next to Suga nursing a beer and turning red.

"Same." Kuroo agrees, but then continues, "but see, I trust Kenma enough not to worry about petty shit like that. They love me, I love them. Simple."

Asahi flinches at the brutal honesty, but can't help but agree. Suga nods morosely and starts drinking his cocktail. His friends watch in relief and then growing alarm as he throws back the whole thing in one go. Oblivious, he sighs contentedly when he sets the glass back down and then suddenly jumps up. "Let's dance!"

"But Suga, there's no -" Asahi starts, but is interrupted by Noya who jumps over the bar with a "My shift's over, yeah?" at Kuroo and grins at Suga.

"That's more like it. Late nights are made to have fun. Hey Tsukishima!" Noya calls to the extremely bored looking DJ. The glasses-wearing blond narrows his eyes at the small bartender. "Put on some proper dance music, will ya?"

Tsukishima nods once, secretly relieved to be given permission to liven up the place. Within the first minute, the dance floor is packed and Noya and Suga are in the middle of it. Someone bumps into Suga with a loud apology and they both turn to see Tanaka. Suga's face lights up; he hasn't seen his ex-colleague since he quit the cafe a year ago. Noya exclaims a loud "Ryuu!" and literally jumps on him in greeting. Suga watches in surprise; he'd love to know how they met, but the dance floor is too loud and they're dragging him towards them in an attempt to dance in too little space. With a giggle, he lets them.

Daichi finally makes it to the club; he doesn't really like clubs that much but somehow his and Suga's friends have converged into a single group (and as sappy as he is, he really enjoys that warm feeling that thought gives him) and decided to go out tonight. After several minutes of scanning the crowd, he spots Kuroo and Asahi at the bar and waves over at them. By some miracle, they see him and wave back as he starts to make his way over. It takes a lot of pushing past hot, sweaty bodies to reach them but he eventually does and is rewarded with a shot from Kuroo. Daichi glares at him but only gets a smirk in return.

"You know you love it."

Daichi rolls his eyes but takes the shot anyway, grimacing at the burn running down his throat.

"What took you so long?" Kuroo takes the empty glass and starts washing it. Daichi avoids his searching gaze.

"Ah, some personal business." he avoids answering directly and looks around. "Where's Suga?"

"Dancing...somewhere." Asahi answers, sounding unsure as he tries to spot him. He finds him sandwiched between Noya and Ryuu. He points, "There."

Daichi looks where Asahi is directing him to and feels as if ice is being poured down his back and hot, angry jealousy rises within him at the same time. There's an average height guy, well-muscled and in over all good shape dancing way too close to Suga. There's virtually no space left between the two and Suga is looking flushed, relaxed and happy. Moreso than he has the last couple of weeks.

He suddenly feels sick. Daichi gets up, mumbles some excuse about going to the bathroom and flees.

Tanaka and Noya almost have to drag Suga off the dance floor when he starts starts stumbling around. Apparently he doesn't have a high alcohol tolerance. Asahi eyes Suga a little nervously when he starts to sway dangerously even though he's supported on both sides.

"Tell me how you guysss met." Suga slurs, nodding from Tanaka to Noya and back. Kuroo smirks in amusement at him. There is a reason the unspoken rule of never drinking a cocktail all at once exists. Or maybe he shouldn't have given him shots as opening drink for the night. Asahi quickly catches Suga when he topples over.

"I'll get him to bathroom."

Before Kuroo can protest that that might not be the best idea right now, Asahi is gone.

*

Daichi is leaning forward, face dripping wet with the water he doused himself in and a grip so tight on the sink that his knuckles are white.

"Get a grip. There's no reason to get so jealous. I trust Suga." he tells his mirror image. The light inside the bathroom throws an ugly green pallor on Daichi's tan skin. It makes any shadows stand out more and the lines on his face look deeper, more menacing.

The door suddenly opens, momentarily letting the loud music inside the club swell in volume before it swings shut again, lowering it down to dull beats. He sees Asahi in the mirror, supporting a groggy looking Suga.

And there's that unreasonable got flash or irrational anger and jealousy again. Daichi whirls around.

"What happened?"

"Ah, you came." Asahi says, smiling weakly. He adjusts Suga across his shoulders. "Daichi."

"I asked what happened." Daichi doesn't look away from Suga whose head is lolling around. He giggles a little bit.

"Daichi? Is that you?"

"Yeah." Daichi swallows. Suga looks so small and vulnerable and sounded so sad just now, despite the giggle. He suddenly can't remember the last time they spent the whole weekend together, just lazing around or even shared a kiss that's more than a morning peck.

"He just drank a bit too much, is all." Asahi finally answers quietly. He looks at Daichi with a sense of knowledge, depth and understanding he usually doesn't associate with the gentle giant. "Do you want to take care of him?"

Daichi can't seem to make his voice work, so he nods and steps forward as he holds out his hands. Asahi deposits his friend into Daichi's arms carefully and safely. "Might be best to take him home. I'll be going over to Noya's tonight."

Daichi nods again; words won't come, but he appreciates the gesture on Suga's roommates' part nonetheless. Asahi turns to leave and just when he opens the door, Daichi finally finds his voice. "Thanks, Asahi."

Asahi smiles and nods before leaving.

*

The first thing Suga notices when he wakes up in the morning is a comfortable warmth around him. He opens his eyes and regrets it immediately. He doesn't remember when he installed floodlights inside his bedroom but _my god, that stings_. It literally feels like long, hot needles are being stabbed through his eyes into his brain. He groans, sending vibrations through his skull and setting off a pounding headache and nausea in his stomach. He winces.

"Hey."

Suga tries to turn but it just makes the pain and nausea worse. He flops back down, wishing he could see Daichi's face. He closes his eyes and smiles a bit.

"Hey."

He feels Daichi's warmth remove itself from his back and waist and starts protesting weakly but then feels a kiss pressed to his temple. "I'll get you some water and pills, okay?"

Suga doesn't nod but makes a short humming noise. Daichi can't have been gone for long but he must've drifted back to sleep because when he opens his eyes next, the room is mercifully dim and a glass of water and a couple of pills are set onto a note Daichi has left on the nightstand. Suga sits up carefully, happy to discover the nausea is gone but winces at the headache still there. He quickly downs the water and pills and goes to brush his teeth. He needs to get rid of that awful taste first. Then he shuffles into the kitchen, note in hand, in search for coffee. It feels like the only thing his stomach may be able to handle at the moment. The note reads:

_Good morning (or whenever you're going to read this) Suga,_

_take the pills and drink some more water when you wake up. Also, please try to eat. I made you rice porridge, it's on the stove. I promise it's edible._

Looking over, he sees the pot. He takes off the lid to peer inside and sniff it. It doesn't seem burnt; he smiles.

_I went out to run some errands but I'll be back tonight. Asahi called to stay he's staying at Noya's over the weekend and I thought it was time we deserved one too._

_I love you,_

_Daichi_

Maybe it's the aftereffects of the alcohol, Suga's insecurities and recent stress or both but he suddenly begins crying. Fat drops of water obscure his visions and smear the ink on paper.

"Suga? Oh my god, what happened? Are you hurt?" Daichi is complete shock when he enters the apartment and sees Suga blubbering on the kitchen floor in his pyjamas, holding his note in one hand. Suga looks up and a fresh trail of tears makes its way over his face. Daichi drops the grocery bags he was carrying and rushes over to crouch down in front of him. He takes Suga's face into both his hands and frowns in worry, but Suga is smiling even though his eyes are red.

"I love you too, you know." are the first words he says. He reaches upward to hug Daichi, hiding his face against his shoulder. Sensing nothing's wrong, Daichi relaxes and wraps his arms around Suga. It seems like forever since they've said those words and maybe it has been. They make him feel warm, safe and loved all over, healing whatever wound was caused by that bout of jealousy yesterday. It all seems ridiculous now. Daichi smiles.

"Yeah."

*

It's been a few months since the stress has overwhelmed Suga and put a strain on his relationship with Daichi. Things have gone back to normal since then, but they both take more care to make sure the other knows they're appreciated. 

So naturally, Suga thought he was over it. The Michimiya problem. Except that she is fawning over Daichi any opportunity she gets, spoiling him at work, talking with him and laughing all the time, 'accidental' touches and brushing against him. And the worst thing is, it's happening right in front of Suga so he can't avoid it. At all.

But he endures because she's his intern, she's usually a nice person and because he trusts Daichi. Still, he's glad when filming wraps up (since Daichi is the author he's been offered to oversee the filming which he agreed to) and she gets transferred to a different branch, all the same because it takes away her reasons for monopolising Daichi.

The two of them planned to celebrate the end of filming with a nice dinner and possibly a movie marathon, but Suga can't contain himself when they get to Daichi's apartment. As soon as the door shuts behind them, his mouth is on Daichi's, hands greedily wandering over the lines of his body.

"Mine." he growls between kisses. Daichi doesn't know what brought this on but he's not averse to it. Far from it; it's the first time he's seen his boyfriend being so aggressive; he _likes_ it.

"Yours." Daichi agrees. He gives back as good as he gets, clothes flying all over the place.

They don't make it to the bedroom that night.

*

"How about another movie deal?" Suga casually slips into conversation the next morning at breakfast. He's wearing one of Daichi's shirts, too big for his slim frame. Daichi likes the look of it on him, but he frowns a bit at the question.

"Who with?"

"Sawamura asked again." Suga says, carefully awaiting Daichi's reaction. It's instantaneous; his face turns blank and his eyes go dark.

"No."

Usually, Suga would let it slide like always. Usually. But not after Michimiya got Daichi to do what he isn't capable of. He puts down his coffee, scrutinising him. "Why not?"

"Suga -"

"I know you said you'd tell me, but don't you think you've waited long enough? It's been a year since then."

Daichi looks away, mouth pressed together in a thin line. "I'm sorry."

Suga looks down so his eyes are obscured. "I see."

The mood is awkward, tense after that. The silence becomes thicker and thicker until it's broken by a key unlocking the door.

"Yo, roomie, I'd better not see any naked butts when I enter the living room." Kuroo calls out. He rounds the corner, eyes comically shielded by his hand. His fingers part to let his eyes peek through and then drops away. He waves at both of them with his trademark smirk. "Morning, you two. Had a wild night, I'm guessing, judging by the clothes in the corridor."

Kuroo trails off at the tense silence between the two. Suga clears his throat and stands. "I'd better leave."

Daichi says nothing but watches his back as he goes to gather his clothes and disappears into the bathroom. Kuroo sighs in annoyance.

"Seriously, guys. What the fuck? Just cut the drama already. What's going on?"

Before Daichi can say anything, his phone goes off. Sending Kuroo a more relieved than apologetic glance, he goes outside onto the tiny balcony and slides the door shut for some privacy. Kuroo glares at his back through the glass so intensely that he doesn't notice when Suga comes back into the room.

"I'll be leaving, then." Suga says, standing beside Kuroo who just manages not to flinch at the sudden appearance. Suga smiles slightly in amusement. "Are we planning on getting together with everyone at some point soon? We've only seen Kenma once so far, you know." A light teasing sparkle enters Suga's eyes and Kuroo grins. He knew there was a reason he likes this guy, aside from him making his best friend insanely happy. Most of the time.

"Sure, if you can manage to find a free slot in that busy timetable of his." Kuroo nods at Daichi through the door. "Sawamura's been getting pretty busy, no?"

"Sa...Sawamura?" Suga echoes. _What? Who is he talking about?_

Not catching on to Suga's confusion, Kuroo just arches an eyebrow and nods. "Yeah, Daichi. Sawamura Daichi."

"As in...?" Suga trails off.

But he doesn't need to hear the answer from Kuroo.

It hits him like a sledgehammer, all those instances that were ignored because of an argument or brushed off as unimportant.

Suga turns to walk out the door, his movements robotic. Kuroo, his understanding dawning, looks at him worriedly.

"Suga?"

"Just...just tell him I'll see him at work." Suga says absentmindedly. His voice echoes in his ears with a strangely foreign sound while his mind is reeling. The door's lock clicks into place as Suga shuts it. The same instant, the balcony door slides open, letting in a gust of cold autumn air before Daichi closes it again. Kuroo turns to Daichi with a look of disbelief on his face. He's not sure he understands but...

"Who was that?" Kuroo asks him instead of what he really wanted to know. _Tell me you didn't..._

Daichi looks down at his phone is disgust. "My father."

"Good, ole' Sawamura Yuuki, huh?" Kuroo says, eyes firmly on Daichi. Daichi looks up, noticing the intense stare.

"What?"

"Daichi. Tell me you did not lie to the love of your life about your name."

Daichi stiffens, back straightening. "What does that have to do with anything? Why are you asking me this?"

"I...may have accidentally let your real name slip just now. Before Suga left." Kuroo avoids Daichi's eyes, feeling just the tiniest bit responsible.

Ice is being tipped down Daichi's back. It's the same kind of feeling he got back then in the club; fear. But this, this is a lot more intense because he is responsible for it. _Shit. Oh fuck_.

"Goddammit Kuroo!" he explodes, angry, striding toward his roommate. Kuroo backs up a bit but then stands his ground, feeling angered himself.

"What, don't you go blaming this one me! How was I supposed to know you never told Suga 'Watanabe' is your pen name?" Kuroo rages. He's the type of person who seems to grow physically with anger; it's a different kind of anger than Daichi's intimidating calm but both are scary. He steps forward, jabbing his finger into Daichi's chest. "What kind of fucked up person doesn't tell the person they love their real name? You've been together for, like, two years or something, for crying out loud!"

Daichi is still angry, but now mostly at himself. Everything Kuroo said is true. There's nothing he can say to him. Daichi visibly deflates.

Kuroo can feel the sight of his friend in this sorry state tugging on his heart strings - but, no, he's still pissed goddammit! Before he can feel even more sorry for the bastard, Kuroo huffs and turns to leave. He needs to go for a walk and one of those sugary confections they sell in coffee shops but is most definitely not coffee. Or maybe two. Or five.

"By the way," Kuroo throws over his shoulder before he leaves, "Suga said, he'll see you at work."

The door slams shut.

*

When Daichi steps into the building of Black Crow Publishing on Monday, he's not sure what to expect. Would Suga be angry? Most definitely. Undeniably pissed, furious? Probably. So when he reaches the level they usually work on together, he takes a steadying breath before knocking on Suga's tiny office.

"Suga-san is out at the moment." Michimiya says from behind him. Daichi turns to the side; she's smiling at him, just a hint of pink on her cheeks. She's a nice girl and in another lifetime he maybe would have reciprocated the obvious crush she has on him. But in this lifetime, and any that follow, Daichi hopes, he loves Suga.

"Where did he go?" he asks, as that realisation runs through his mind, hoping his growing desperation doesn't show. Apparently it doesn't because she tilts her head thoughtfully.

"Hmm, I think he said something about talking to Ukai-san? Something to do with your newest book."

"Ah, thanks a lot." Daichi nods at her before quickly turning around to head to Ukai's office. He just hoped that Suga wouldn't demand Daichi get a different editor. _Oh god, no...please just let my brain be too imaginative..._

He gets there just in time to see Suga leave the office. Suga looks up at his sudden appearance. The usually permanent smile fixed on his face freezes.

"Suga." Daichi starts, wishing it didn't hurt so much to see his face go utterly blank. "Please, just - let me explain." He stops, giving Suga time to respond.

"Explain what?" Suga asks, trying not to let his hurt bleed into his voice. It stays reasonably monotone. Daichi looks like he's getting annoyed, but Suga isn't feeling particularly gracious right now. He adds, "If this is about your name, I know already."

"I know you know, Kuroo told me." Daichi says, wincing a bit. "Please believe me when I say I didn't want to you to find out like this."

"Oh? Well, I guess the question is, did you want me to find out at all?" Suga can't quite contain the anger that bubbles up inside him, his voice raising its volume and drawing the attention of a few employees. Suga takes a deep breath and holds out his hand toward Daichi to stop him from talking. "Look, if we're going to talk, let's go to my office. I don't want to make a scene."

The walk is short and silent, but it seems like forever. As soon as the door is firmly shut behind them, Suga whirls on Daichi, the blank mask from before gone.

"Why didn't you just tell me? I get that it takes time, but we've been together for two years! _Two years_!" Suga tries to sound as angry as he feels, but it's one of those times where he cries out of anger. Daichi steps toward him but stops at the warning glare. "You said you could explain, so go ahead!"

"I..." Daichi falters at the anger and hurt radiating off of Suga. Why did he do it? It doesn't seem worth it, anymore. He looks away, trying to gather the words he wanted to say. "It's because...well, I guess because of my father. You know how famous he is." Daichi quirks a small smile at Suga but just gets a stony look in return. "Everyone knows who he is or was and what he does now. People love him."

Suga is following so far, but he knows there's more to come. Daichi stays silent for so long, he nearly prompts him again but then he continues with a far away look in his eyes. "That name, 'Sawamura'... it overshadows. It's suffocating." He looks Suga right in the eyes this time, expression intense and serious. "I feel like I'm in my father's shadow. As long as I'm associated with him in any way, I can't be sure it's really me my readers like, not just because that name is attached to it."

Suga stills. He understands now. But he still wants to know..."What about the movies? Isn't that just your father approving of your work?"

"It might be." Daichi amends. "But it also feels like he's doing the work for me...and partially taking credit for something I worked to achieve on my own by myself. I know it's selfish, but I just wanted one single thing in my life that is known and liked because of the hard work I put in to it."

"It's not selfish." Suga says, genuinely meaning it. He's still hurt and angry, but he also still loves Daichi and doesn't want to see him suffer unnecessarily. Daichi looks at him hopefully. "It's human to want to be liked and be recognised for what you do and are good at. I understand why you hide behind your pen name so completely."

Daichi can't believe he's hearing all this understanding from Suga. He steps forward again, reaching out to touch - but freezes again when Suga throws him a steely look.

"But it still doesn't excuse why you lied to me for the duration of our whole relationship. It's not that your surname is something else than what you told me that hurts. It's lying to me." Suga looks to the side, anger spent but hurt palpable. Daichi tries to comfort him.

"Suga -"

"Please leave." Suga interrupts, still looking away. Daichi stares at him from the side, hoping for something, anything, other than this...sad indifference. But the silence stretches on and eventually, Daichi does. Suga slides down the closed door, feeling drained. He doesn't know what he's supposed to feel.

A knock on the door briefly gets him to snap back into the present, letting Michimiya enter. "Suga-san? You had some work to give me?"

"Ah." Suga nods and goes over to his desk where he opens up a drawer full of USB sticks. He gives her one labeled 'Watanabe, D. BTE'. "Here you go. There's a lot of stuff coming in right now and I figure it's time for you to try your hand at handling a manuscript."

Michimiya takes the USB stick with a reverent look in her eyes. "This is...?"

"Yeah, it's his newest one." Suga nods, trying not to let his pain show in his eyes or smile. "Good luck."

*

Daichi is very surprised to find his manuscript in the hands of Michimiya. He expected some kind of backlash from what happened between Suga and him, but this...

He swallows and contorts his face into a smile. "So, I'm guessing you read it. What do you think?"

"I liked it a lot! Though there are things like this..."

Michimiya continues to edit for Daichi and he has to admit she does it well. But...it's not right. She's not right. She's not Suga.

It's been over a month, nearly two, since their falling out. Suga hasn't contacted Daichi at all outside of work and they somehow manage to miss each other during the day. Daichi almost suspects - no, he knows, resignedly - that Suga is avoiding him. He doesn't respond to his calls or messages either.

Daichi sometimes visits the cafe where it all started, hoping to see him there, but he never does.

It's when the editing for Daichi's newest novel is done and he's writing what he wants as dedication that Michimiya asks.

"It's not me, is it?" She looks down the sentence Daichi has written and he can't help but feel sympathy for her. She suddenly seems very young, barely old enough to be qualified a woman instead of a girl. He shakes his head.

"I'm sorry."

He's sure he doesn't imagine the sudden shine in her eyes. She blinks rapidly and surprised Daichi by smiling. "It's Suga-san, hm?"

Daichi is floored. Have they been that easy to read?

"Yes. Though I'm not sure he wants me anymore." Daichi adds, a little bitterly. He darkly thinks, _There's something about that saying 'You don't know what you have until you lose it._ But he thinks that, on some level, he did always know. It's what made him more afraid than he should have been.

"If there's still a chance, you should fight." Michimiya unexpectedly tells him. He looks up at her in surprise. She's smiling at him, but her eyes are fierce. He can;t do anything but nod stupidly at the sudden intimidation she exudes. _Good luck to the guy who wants her. She's a tough nut to crack._ He smiles back.

"Thanks. I'll go down fighting or not at all."

*

It's been about three months since Suga has forced a timeout for Daichi and his relationship. He misses him more with each passing day, but he still can't get over the hurt. Though recently, the pain of missing Daichi has been worse than the one caused by the lie.

It's another normal day at the office and he enters his office a bit later than usual this morning, having accidentally overslept because he seems to have lost the ability to sleep without a warm body next to his. He sits down at his desk tiredly, yawning as he boots up the computer and only then notices the cup of tea Michimiya has made a habit to provide in the mornings and beside it, a book. Specifically a book by one Watanabe Daichi.

Suga isn't sure he wants to open it; his eyes keep flicking back and forth between the computer screen and the book lying innocently on his desk. After an hour of this, Suga caves.

He flips open the cover and his breath hitches. The title is printed in bold, big letters, but it’s really underneath what gives cause to Suga’s reaction. In small fine print is a sentence that reads:

_Dedicated to my best friend, my foundation, my Editor._

And as his eyes follow the handwritten lines after the dedication, they involuntarily tear up.

_Dear Koushi,_

_I'm not going to ask you for advice on how to tell you of my love for you or how to mend what is broken. We both know neither of us is perfect; it's been a long journey and, like in my books, it hasn't always been easy. Both of us are stubborn and more than once that has stood in our way. But at the same time, it has helped us overcome what we thought we couldn't._

_Dear Suga, the only question I have for you is this:_

_Will you marry me?_

_All my love, your Writer_

_*_

Daichi anxiously waits. Michimiya has assured him that by now, Suga would be in his office and have discovered the book. He's sitting in the cafe where they first met; sweeping his eyes around, he sees that nothing much has changed. He is distracted from his clammy hands around the bouquet of roses he's holding by the vibration of his phone against his thigh. He pulls it out, his heart jumping at the caller ID. He takes a deep breath, ignoring the looks that people have been sending him all morning, and picks up.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Suga's voice asks, breathless. Daichi almost cries. Hearing his voice again after so long makes him feel homesick.

"At the cafe, of course. Are you -"

"Wait right there." Suga interrupts him before hanging up. Daichi looks at the phone a bit dumbfounded. Granted, that has been his plan but that went better than expected.

The next half hour of waiting is pure agony for Daichi. He's already had two black coffees and knows he shouldn't have anymore, but maybe it'll calm him down a bit. Just as he contemplates getting up, Suga bursts in the door, panting heavily. Daichi's eyes widen.

"You didn't run all the way, did you?"

"Of course I did, stupid." Suga wheezes out, coming toward him. Daichi knows everyone is looking at them but at the moment he couldn't care less. He gets up, roses in hand.

"You read it?" Daichi asks, still not quite able to believe that Suga is really here.

"Would I be here if I hadn't?" Suga counters. Daichi nods, looking serious. He begins to sink onto one knee.

"Then will you -" he starts, hearing gasps from their audience. Suga hauls him upwards onto his two feet again.

"Of course I will." Suga wants to shout it, beaming, but he whispers it to Daichi with a smile instead. Not waiting for a reaction, he takes Daichi's face between his hands and kisses him. He's absently aware of some wolf whistles from the kitchen, followed by "Ow!"'s but he doesn't care. Not after all this waiting and pain. He smiles against Daichi's lips when he feels his arms wind around his waist.

When they break the kiss, Daichi looks down at the roses which have mercifully stayed mostly intact. He presses them into Suga's hands.

"For you." he murmurs, looking at Suga's face. To his shock, he's crying even though there's a blinding smile on his face. In alarm he asks, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah. But so did I." Suga laughs quietly at Daichi's expression. He leans his forehead against Daichi's, looking into his eyes. He knows they're slightly cross-eyed, but in this moment, nothing really seems to matter. "Everything's perfect." He kisses Daichi again, softly. "I'm so, so happy."

"Yeah." Daichi can't stop smiling at the pure happiness he sees on Suga's face and feels himself. "Me, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I know nothing about about how internships (especially at publishing houses) work. Everything here is completely fictional.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leaving the meme here but I'm currently NOT taking on any more reqs since I still have a lot of catching up to do from a while ago. Sorry.
> 
> 1\. soulmates au  
> 2\. childhood best friends au  
> 3\. teacher/student au  
> 4\. teacher/single parent au  
> 5\. one night stand and falling pregnant au  
> 6\. meeting at a coffee shop au  
> 7\. fake relationship au  
> 8\. roommates au  
> 9\. meeting online au  
> 10\. high school popular kid/nerd au  
> 11\. partners in crime au  
> 12\. writer and editor au  
> 13\. co-stars au  
> 14\. lab partners au  
> 15\. meeting in the E.R/A&E au  
> 16\. brand new neighbours au  
> 17\. meeting at a party whilst drunk au  
> 18\. waking up with amnesia au  
> 19\. parents meeting when they take their kids to class au  
> 20\. dysfunctional relationship au  
> 21\. best friends sibling au  
> 22\. two miserable people meeting at a wedding au  
> 23\. meeting on a train ride au  
> 24\. literally bumping into each other au  
> 25\. librarian/avid reader au  
> 26\. sitting on the same park bench au  
> 27\. meeting at a support group au  
> 28\. knocking on the wrong door au  
> 29\. going away to war au  
> 30\. tourist/knowledgeable local au  
> 31\. prostitute/client au  
> 32\. doctor/companion au  
> 33\. celebrity/fan au  
> 34\. meeting at a masquerade ball au  
> 35\. one of them trying to get the other one off of drugs au  
> 36\. living in a society where their love is taboo au  
> 37\. meeting in prison au  
> 38\. cop/person getting a speeding ticket au  
> 39\. long distance relationship au  
> 40\. exes meeting again after not speaking for years au  
> 41\. ghost/living person au  
> 42\. star-crossed lovers au  
> 43\. falling in love with their best friend’s partner au  
> 44\. one of them being diagnosed with a terminal illness au  
> 45\. pretending to hate each other au  
> 46\. nanny/single parent au  
> 47\. meeting at a festival au  
> 48\. meeting again at a high school reunion au  
> 49\. boss/intern au  
> 50\. going through a divorce au
> 
> (Disclaimer: this meme was originally by a tumblr user going by molliehooper but the account doesn't seem to exist anymore or the original post was deleted.)


End file.
